Blitz Striker 100RSF
Blitz Unicorno 100RSF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It is the upgraded version of Ray Striker D125CS and was released with the Strongest Blader Set on August 6, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Unicorno II The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "Unicorn" in which the Beyblade is based on. The design resembles the original Striker Face Bolt design but in a more stylized design. It gives it a a more edgy, flame-like design. 4D Energy Ring: Unicorno II *'Weight': 3.27 grams. Unicorno II is the succesor to the Striker Energy Ring. It resembles it, in that it is three-sided with spikes representing the horns of a unicorn, going in a rightward movement. However, the spikes are more snuggled in together with the horns being longer, more detailed, and purple rather than bronze. Unicorno II, is a transparent blue and contains a powder-like substance to increase it's weight like all 4D Energy Rings. 4D Fusion Wheel: Blitz *'Total Weight:' 43.72 grams Core *'Weight:' 31.07 grams Blitz Unicorno's Core has a six-winged design similar to Trygle from the Plastic Generation. The wings, also known as spikes, are Blitz's main contact points and feature a gap in between each spike. It bears resemblance to Dark due to all of it's spikes. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 12.65 grams Blitz Unicorno's Metal Frame has a wide and circular design with three spikes spaced quite apart by each other and three square-like protrusions pushing up between each spike (one between each spike). Blitz contains two modes, "Assault Attack Mode" in which the protrusions on one side turn into one large wing and "Barrage Attack Mode" whereas, the wings are separated. These modes can be switched by adjusting the Metal Frame on the Core. At first, Blitz was thought to be a top-tier Fusion Wheel to the metagame, due to being able to defeat the Twisted Fusion Wheel, but after many tests, Blitz was discovered to be only a decent Attack-Type Wheel. Although it got decent results, it lost on occasions, including to the Twisted Tempo. The cause of this, is that Blitz has too much recoil and thus, outclassed by other Fusion Wheels like Beat and Lightning. Assault Attack Mode is used mostly, as Barrage Attack Mode suffers from more recoil due its large number of gaps. Barrage Attack Mode works better with mid-sized Tracks such as 120 and slow Performance Tips, like Metal Flat or Hole Flat. Despite the massive recoil Blitz contains, through further testing, Blitz was able to prove itself as a great Fusion Wheel, working to it's full potential on low heights like 85 or 90. With the right parts and the right combos, Blitz can be a devastating Wheel and a top-tier at that. Spin Track: 100 *'Weight:' 1.29 grams This Track is currently the third lowest Track available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by the 85 and 90 Tracks. 100 usually has no problem with floor scrapes, and while generally an outclassed part, it is still competitively viable, particularly in Attack customisations where it still makes good contact with most opposing Beys. Performance Tip: Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) *'Weight:' 0.73 grams Rubber Semi Flat is shaped like SF, but is made of rubber and is the size of RF at the thickest part. The contact area with the stadium is about the size of F. It is second top tier in Defense, but due to it being flat and rubber, it moves around, making slightly worse than RS. RSF has better Balance than RS but due to it being flat, it has less Stamina than RS. It is outclassed by RS and CS for Defense, and MF, RF, R2F, CS, LRF, and XF for Attack. The Track and Tip was first released together in BB-91 Ray Gil 100RSF. It has the same problem like all rubber tips, it wears down. Gallery Gagaga Highspeed!.png|The blueprints for Blitz Unicorno BlitzUnicorno.PNG|Parts BlitzUnicorno4.PNG BlitzUnicorno3.PNG BlitzUnicorno2.PNG BlitzUnicorno5.PNG BlitzUnicorno6.PNG BlitzUnicornoParts.PNG BlitzUnicorno9.PNG BlitzUnicorno10.PNG annksdlald.PNG BlitzUnicorno11.PNG スライド6.JPG|Parts Blitz.PNG|Blitz in Assault Attack Mode Blitz2.PNG|Metal Frame and Core Blitz3.PNG|Blitz in Barrage Attack Mode BlitzUnicornoAssaultAttackMode.PNG|Blitz Unicorno in Assault Attack Mode BlitzUnicornoBarrageAttackMode.PNG|Blitz Unicorno in Barrage Attack Mode BlitzUnicornoBottom.PNG|Bottom BlitzUnicornoMotif.PNG|Motif スライド14.JPG|Blitz during development スライド15.JPG|Concept art bb117g.jpg スライド16.JPG|Concept art BUNICORNo.jpg Blitz Unicorno.JPG Blitz Unicorno-1.JPG|Assault Attack mode Blitz Unicorno-2.JPG Blitz Unicorno Mode Change.JPG|Barrage Attack mode Blitz Unicorno Face.JPG Beyblade 4D Blitz Unicorno 4D System.png|Bliz Unicorno on Madoka's Laptop taken apart. MasamuneVsChris7.jpg MasamuneVsChris3.jpg|Vs Phantom Orion B:D MasamuneVsChris9.jpg MasamunaLaunch2.jpg MasamuneVsChris2.jpg MasamuneVsChris10.jpg MasamuneVsChris19.jpg|A beaten Masamune with Unicorno BlitzUnicornoA.png Blitzunicorno.jpg|Blitz Unicorno 100RSF beyblade 4D Blitz lost to Phantom!.png Trivia *The 100 RSF combo was first released with Ray Gil 100RSF. Video thumb|300px|right|AkirasDaddy video review about Blitz Unicorno 100 RSF Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades